User blog:Mugen no Setsuna/Mondaiji's cosmology explaination
Due to the vast informations from Mondaiji series, i decided to split into 2 types, one will explain about Mondaiji's cosmology and one will explain about the terms as well as how the verse works. Of course, everything is from my own Respect Thread. All feats and scans have been checked and re-translated from Chinese translation and Japanese raws that i have, it took me about 3 years to complete all of them. The issues of Baka-tsuki's translation are confirmed by the main/current translator of Mondaiji itself, so please do not attempt to downplay the verse by using those old, outdated translation from BT. And now here is it, the explaination of cosmology for Mondaiji verse. Introduction of Outer Worlds and History From the beginning of first volume, we have the Trio that summoned from different worlds on original timeline, so we have a basic multiverse right off the bat ~Volume 1, chapter 3~ As in volume 8, it have been stated to be infinite expansion sea of outer worlds ~Volume 8, Prologue chapter~ When Shiroyasha explained about nature of Gift Games, she have stated that the gods in Little Garden have tested countless worlds and histories ~Volume 9, Teach Me! Shiroyasha-sensei (Part 1) chapter~ The history of mankind is confirmed to be infinite and will go on and on forever ~Short Story: God King vs War God, chapter 14 ~Last Embryo Volume 4, epilogue chapter~ So far, that's the basic stuffs about Mondaiji verse. However, we barely just touch the surface here. Below is explaination about Little Garden and why it's the center of everything happened in Mondaiji. The true nature of Little Garden Before reading, you need to know that "Little Garden" or "The World of Little Garden" has two meanings that can be used interchangeably. Throughout many volumes, the nature and purpose of Little Garden have been explained and revealed to be something bigger than we can even imagined. I will explain carefully one by one. Little Garden's star-sized area From volume 1 of Mondaiji, the total surface area of Little Garden have stated to be comparable with a star, which also have Edge of the World. Supporting Little Garden are world axes, one of them pierce through the sky of Little Garden. The sun that orbitted around Little Garden followed Geocentric model and Little Garden. ~Volume 1, chapter 2~ Moving on to volume 2, the Little Garden city refered here also stated to have surface area of a star ~Volume 2, chapter 1~ The stars on Little Garden There are exist inumerable of stars and constellations, they are nothing but more than decorations on the sky of Little Garden itself. Moreover, the stars and constellations in Little Garden here are very unique, they can represent entire Community or even a pantheon of gods. ~Volume 1, chapter 8~ ~Short Story - Dystopia chapter 1 - God King, Marches~ So basically, we have the Little Garden's landmass that have surface area equivalent with a star and the sky of Little Garden which have various stars and constellations. But now things started to get serious.. The real nature of Little Garden Summary the explaination of volume 6 is like this: *Little Garden is a world where pasts, futures, facts and fictions are mixed with each other, simply as Little Garden exists across all different timelines, or connects to all different timelines with each other. Also, thanks to the overlapping of planes of timelines of every moment, the density of "Little Garden" is ever-increasing *The trio of Izayoi, Asuka and Yō although are came from different worlds but they were summoned to on the same timeline. As mentioned in volume 1 they were originally came from one time axis so we can conclude that one timeline is possibly equal to a multiverse. For example, there isn't only an Izayoi but also infinite "Izayoi" and even an infinite number of "Izayoi who is not the Izayoi in Little Garden", a slight difference in every moment and an "if" results the branching of many parallel universes **As for our problem children trio, Izayoi, Asuka and Yō were people who originated from different universes, different possibilities and different eras. Asuka is originated from a post-WWII universe whose history is vastly different from Izayoi's and Yō's universe is a futuristic universe which totally unlike of the previous two. But they are similar to Izayoi in the regard that was said above *Using "Perseus" as the example, in the World of Izayoi they are characters of ancient legends and do not exist in reality, however there were people who said that their ancestors and the group of Izayoi likewise, are foreigners being summoned to this Little Garden. This is the proof showing that on the lines of different possibilities, there exists someone called "Perseus". Leticia and her Vampire race who came from the far distant future of humanity can also be used a proof of this ~Volume 6, chapter 7~ And once again, in volume 7 confirmed that Little Garden is the world exist across all timelines and all eras. Wether it was fact or fiction, it will always be allowed to exist ~Volume 7, chapter 2~ Shiroyasha confirmed the theory of Izayoi (with a little adjustment) and she explained that Little Garden in fact is a Third Point of View Outer Universe created to guide outer worlds go on the right path ~Volume 10, Teach Me! Shiroyasha-sensei (Part 1) chapter~ Little Garden have a paradox called "Boostrap Paradox", that gods and humanity which side actually came first. Because of that, Little Garden also stated to be the world where Creator (Alpha) and the End (Omega) are one ~Volume 11, chapter 1~ And here in volume 12, there are countless of multiverses stacked up like particles that exist in Little Garden ~Volume 12, chapter 9~ Based on these, what do we have about Little Garden from here? "City" of Little Garden: A landmass which have surface area rivaled a star. Outer universe of Third Person View: A multiverse that exist across all timelines and countless of multiverses stacked up inside like particles. So now, you have a glimp about true nature of Little Garden, but aside from it, are there any other worlds that may exist in higher layer than Little Garden itself? Let's find out here. Existence of Higher Dimensions Back in volume 1, Little Garden have stated to be divided into 7 layers of Outer Gates. The smaller the number, the stronger we have. From the 4-Digit Gates onward, we already have gods and demons that exist in their own territories ~Volume 1, chapter 3~ His Highness explained about Another Cosmology - the worlds (universes) that made up pantheons of gods ~Volume 8, interlude chapter~ Gods in Little Garden exist in higher dimensions than lower layers of Little Garden. Because their true form is too powerful that can cause disaster with their mere presence, the gods have to use Gate of Heaven (Touriten) to convert Astral Body and Material Body so that they can freely manifest in lower world Another example is Indra observing the stars from Heaven of Trayastrimsa. In case you don't know it is one of the 33 Heavens of Buddhist Cosmology. The second highest plane of existence of the Desire Realm ~Short Story - Dystopia chapter 1 - God King, Marches~ On Twitter, Tarou-sensei uploaded character's explaination about various stuffs regarding about Mondaiji verse, the Offstage Questionnaire Corner series. In the 7th Offstage, Almathea and Shiroyasha have explained further about Another Cosmology like this ~Seventh Offstage Survey (Tarou's Twitter 14/8/2018)~ Conclusion for this part: In addition from Little Garden which have countless of multiverses stacked up like particles, there also exist higher dimensions which are the altenate cosmologies - realms for the gods resided. It could be said that they are the highest planes of existence (if not most) of Mondaiji verse. We have come ver far, from the Little Garden to the higher dimensions. But, this is when the verse got an even bigger upgrade for the entire Mondaiji's cosmology. The infinite grand scale of multiverse This part contains spoilers from Last Embryo 6, proceed reading if ignore the caution From Last Embryo volume 6, Homura have explained that ~Last Embryo volume 6, chapter 4~ With this, we can finally confirmed that, Little Garden is also a grand multiverse that infinite universes constantly branching infinitely. Even scaling size Little Garden is considered to be meaningless and unecessary. Extra infos The dawn of whole creation and the birth of oldest cosmologies ~Volume 7, interlude chapter~ ~Volume 7, epilogue chapter~ A fictional story from Little Garden can become reality of multiverse ~Short Story: Dystopia chapter - The Crown Stone 7~ Tarou-sensei confirmed about the different between Mondaiji and Million Crown on his Twitter Category:Blog posts